Methods for production of carbon encapsulated technetium labelled nanoparticle composites are well known. These composites have been found to exhibit avidity for fibrin(ogen) and thus become incorporated in and label fibrin clots. PCT application PCT/AU98/00582 (WO99/04827) (which was also granted on 20 Dec. 2005 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,977,068) discloses a method for use of this property in detecting fibrin clots. Hence, technetium labelled nanoparticle composites have special is value in diagnostic medical imaging and also potential for targeted therapy.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,444 to Burch entitled “Device for Producing a Gas-Lite Radionuclide Composition” discloses a method and apparatus for production of such radionuclides. In particular, there is described a carbon crucible heated to a temperature within the range of 1500° to 2500° Celsius. The resulting aerosol product was later found to consist of the nanoparticle composite described by Senden et al (J. Nuclear Med. 38:1327-33, 1997) which also reported on incorporation of other isotopes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,241 to Browitt entitled “Precipitator” discloses a method and apparatus for dispersing the nanoparticle composite into an aqueous medium.
Both of the aforementioned patents are herein incorporated by cross reference.
The process of composite production can therefore proceed as illustrated schematically in FIG. 1 wherein a suitably modified technetium aerosol production device (2) as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,444 is utilised in conjunction with an argon gas source (3) to output an aerosol form of technetium. Subsequently, this is dispersed (5) in water in accordance with the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,241. The arrangement of FIG. 1 is further discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,241.